An eating utensil is a common tool for cutting and eating food. For example, an eating utensil, which may be considered a form of cutlery, may include a fork, knife, or spoon. A fork, for example, typically includes a handle and tines extending outwardly from the handle. A spoon typically includes a handles and a relatively small oval or round bowl coupled to an end of the handle. A knife also typically includes a handle and a cutting blade at an end of the handle.
Traditionally, the knife, fork, and spoon are separate utensils. In other words, for each eating function, there is typically a corresponding utensil. Over time, the shape and size of an eating utensil has changed, for example, based upon a type of use (e.g., single or multi-use), type of food, etc.
One such change to the shape or size of a typical eating utensil has been to combine eating utensils so that a single eating utensil has both the shape and function of what has been traditionally a single eating utensil. For example, a spork is a combination spoon and fork, a sporf is a combination spoon, fork, and knife, a splayd is a combination spoon, fork, and knife, and a spife is a combination spoon and knife.